Voices
by theWhiteFacedClown
Summary: Zexion never really liked the words that were spoken - just the voices that spoke them.


**Disclaimer: **I own Kingdom Hearts 1,2 358/2 Days, and Birth By Sleep. That's about it.

**Length: **697 words

**Prompt:** Voice

**Warning:** Hints of one-sided Zemyx.

* * *

If there was one thing that annoyed Zexion, it was people trying to engage him in conversation. He was not a social person by nature, and disliked interacting with many people. He did, however, like _listening_ to people talk. It was something that was deeply ingrained in his being, possibly from when he was the child Ienzo, _a warm, comforting voice murmuring wordless reassurances, a hand petting his hair softly…_ He liked the sound of speaking, though not the words being spoken. To Zexion, a person's voice was one of their most intriguing features.

He liked Axel's voice. It was raw, passionate often rough, and full of honesty. Axel was a murderer, a liar, a pyromaniac, and often times just insane, but there was just something about his voice that could lull Zexion. This always ended in trouble for Number Eight, because no one manipulated Zexion; it was Zexion who did the manipulating.

Roxas's voice also had the same reassuring power as Axel's. Zexion never spent much time with Number Thirteen, only to train him. But the boy was so full of life and eagerness – even if he didn't seem to convey it openly, Zexion could always pick up the underlying sense of determination. The blonde teen was eager to learn to be an Organization member, for a reason Zexion couldn't fathom. Perhaps it was because that was all the boy had, since he didn't possess the memories of his Other like the rest of them did…

There was one voice, however, that Zexion couldn't forget, and could never ignore.

Demyx, was a lazy, spineless and often idiotic person. But he had the most musical voice Zexion had ever heard. Number Nine enjoyed laughing for some reason – Zexion supposed it was because his Other also enjoyed the act. It was inconceivable; whenever the blonde laughed in Zexion's presence, he felt like smiling. Him. Zexion. Smile. A preposterous notion, to be sure. Demyx liked to sing while he played his sitar, and Zexion liked to listen. The blonde rarely went on difficult missions – he just wouldn't put in the necessary effort – and Zexion never went on _any_ missions – why dirty his hands when there were others to do the work for him? – so it was never hard to locate the musician. He was always strumming a mindless tune, even when he was joking with the other organization members.

But Zexion liked it best when Demyx sang. There was just something about Demyx's singing voice that made Zexion weak at the knees. He could listen to it for days. Often, he would find himself sitting, just out of the musician's line of sight, and he would listen. This could go on for hours. Zexion sometimes wondered if the blonde knew that he was listening in. For being such an idiot, the blonde was sometimes quite perceptive…

Zexion was pretending to read his book in the Grey Area, all the while listening to Demyx laughing with Axel as he strummed a melody on his sitar, when Saïx came in with the order. Zexion was to travel to Castle Oblivion along with Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen and Lexaeus. He accepted the mission without question, though his eyes flickered to Demyx for a moment. The musician was staring at him with a curious expression on his face, though it was quickly replaced by his grin as his fingers began to dance once more.

The cold, calculating look that Saïx had given him was enough to set of alarm bells in his head. He knew something was going to happen. There was something waiting at Castle Oblivion…that much, Zexion knew. However, Zexion settled back in his seat, content with pretending to read. If his feeling was right, and as a purely logical being, whose faux emotions never influenced him, then this could very well be the last time he ever heard Demyx's voice.

Zexion never liked to listen to words. He liked voices, the sound behind the words. But, just this once, he tuned in.

"…_Dry your eyes, because we said goodnight, and not goodbye_…"

Zexion felt a pang of regret. _Goodbye, my Melodious Nocturne. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, this is the first story I'm publishing. It's unbeta'd and was written pretty hastily. Had the compulsion to write, so I did, and any feedback you can give me would be great. So thanks for reading, please review.

Lyrics are 'Goodnight' by Evanescence, I thought they would fit in nicely. Thanks again.

-Clown


End file.
